The present invention relates to a manual supporting device for a folder, notebook, binder, book, or the like, and more particularly relates to a removably attachable support for manually supporting a folder or book with one hand and for an extended period of time.
The present device finds particular application in connection with one-hand manual support of folders or binders containing sheet music for choir or choral groups, and for folders or binders holding lecture material. There has long been frustration among choir members or lectures when, in the absence of music stands or supporting lecturers, they are forced to stand and balance and hold music binders one hand outwardly extended for extended lengths of time. This is particularly true when the person suffers from even minor arthritis or other infirmity that may lead to cramping, or other painful affliction. In the case of three-ring, loose-leaf binders, the operating mechanism for support and operation of the retaining rings adds additional weight to the already heavy binder components.
There have been past efforts to provide manually supported binders, such as the folder holders disclosed in each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,417,456 and 5,421,616, each granted to Morgan K. Laubacher. Neither of these disclosures, nor other known prior art, would appear to disclose the added improvement of providing cooperating rest structures having articulately connected elements for individual support of a folder or binder having a spine and oppositely disposed, hingedly supported cover panels extending laterally relative to the spine.